


Ghosts And Clouds (And Nameless Things)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Bandom Wing!Verse [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bandom!wingverse, M/M, Nightmares, Spencer can hum, Wing cuddles, like legitttt, some of Brendon's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon seems to have a recurring nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts And Clouds (And Nameless Things)

**Author's Note:**

> (Written and posted entirely by mobile. No beta.)  
> Title from The Mountain Goats song 'Maybe Sprout Wings'

Brendon's sleeping well as usual, his dreams filled with happy images of concerts, puppies, and Spencer. Until he's not sleeping well, and his dreams become a steady nightmare.

His nightmare consists of fires, what could be the sounds of fans laughing and caterwauling at him as his pale blue wings become engulfed in flames. They become warped, twisted evil images of what they once were. Brendon wakes up screaming.

Brendon's body is shaking, his wings _okay_ but trembling wildly behind him. This dream isn't unusual for him; ever since he got off the drugs his parents used to make him take that made his wings disappear. He's afraid that someone will make him get back on the drugs, to make him hide his unusual wings away from the eyes of others once more.

He almost doesn't notice the curtain to his bunk being pulled until it _already has_ and Spencer, _bless Spencer_ , is already halfway in. Brendon shuffles to the corner of the bunk, gutteral sounds still escaping from his throat as he allows space for Spencer to get all the way in.

"Was it the nightmare again, Bren?" Spencer whispers his question, at least having the decency of not waking up Ryan and Jon more than they probably are. Brendon feels bad for waking anyone up to begin with.

Brendon weakly nods, his own wings attempting to curl around him protectively, and it's kinda hard to do that in a cramped tour bus bunk.He doesn't expect Spencer to extend one of his own to him, but he moves so it can be wrapped around him.

Brendon knows that Spencer can't sing well, but he knows that man can hum. So he's not entirely surprised when Spencer does start to hum a Red Jumpsuit Apparatus song.

He could probably go to sleep with how soft Spencer hums, combined with the way that his wings give off an unnatural heat Brendon's never felt before.

Before long, Brendon does go to sleep, leaving Spencer loosely humming and hoping that it'll be the last nightmare the boy has. Though they know its not true. They can at least hope.

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Brendon didn't get off the drugs until he was 17-18 years old, thus went a good bit of his life without seeing his own wings.


End file.
